une vengeance mise au frigo
by lolivamp
Summary: écrit pour un concours de damn addict of lemon il y a quelque mois, cette fiction parle de la vengeance de bella je ne vous dit pas envers qui. très hard. ATTENTION AMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR
1. Chapter 1

Attention scènes plutôt violentes

Pdv externe

1782, une forêt noire et sombre. Une jolie femme, brune aux yeux chocolat, en robe pourpre, se fait poursuivre, la créature n'est pas visible. La fille se prend les pieds dans sa toilette et tombe. Ce qui lui fait peur la rattrape, on remarque qu'il s'agit d'un homme, son regard est vert et sa coiffure, d'une drôle de couleur cuivre, part dans tous les sens, il est magnifique, un Dieu. Cet Apollon la prend sur son épaule, sans aucun respect apparent. La femme hurle et se débat, elle espère qu'il va la relâcher ou que quelqu'un va l'entendre et va venir la sauver. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour elle, son bourreau est trop fort pour elle, il ne la laissera pas partir, dans ces bois noirs personne ne pourrait entendre ses cris, qui irait s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans un endroit cauchemardesque ? Et puis même si quelqu'un décidait de venir à son secours, le monstre lui briserait le cou au mieux ou il pourrait faire bien pire, des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer.

Il porte la jeune femme pendant un long moment, elle finit par se taire et par arrêter de donner des coups au bout de quelques minutes, trop épuisée pour continuer, ayant perdue espoir. Elle s'endort sur l'épaule de son ravisseur. Quand elle se réveille, elle est ligotée dans une cave ou un autre endroit lugubre et sentant le moisit. Elle a faim et envie d'aller se soulager la vessie. Elle suppose qu'il fait jour car par la minuscule fenêtre elle voit passer un peu de lumière. Personne ne vient s'occuper d'elle, elle souille ses vêtements car elle ne peut plus se retenir, son ventre grouille d'une manière très sonore. Elle remarque que la lueur présente dans l'ouverture décline, jusqu'à la laisser dans le noir. L'homme qui la retient prisonnière ouvre la porte et la tire brusquement par le bras.  
>Il frappe son visage, avec une force modérée par rapport à celle qu'il peut utiliser habituellement, mais il sait qu'il la tuerait si il ne se contrôlait pas un minimum et il ne désire pas qu'elle meure ... enfin pas pour le moment.<p>

Elle voit son bourreau retirer sa chemise. Sa peur s'accroit, elle sait que ce qui va arriver ne sera pas beau et sera particulièrement douloureux. Elle n'est bien sur pas certaine de la suite, une jeune femme telle qu'elle n'y penserait même pas, mais elle se doute que cela ne va pas lui plaire. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, traçant un sillon jusqu'à ses lèvres, jusqu'à répandre leurs goûts salés. Le monstre continue à se déshabiller. La jeune femme n'ose pas le regarder, son éducation ne lui permet pas de lever les yeux sur le corps d'un homme. La créature se rapproche de sa captive et lui arrache ses vêtements, la terreur emplit les yeux de la demoiselle, les pleurs ne se tarissent pas, au contraire ils augmentent. Elle veux lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il ne peut pas faire ça, qu'il ne peut pas, mais elle se retient, elle n'a pas envie de subir les conséquences de cet acte, elle sait que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Des bouts de tissus gisent partout dans la pièce, la femme est nue, elle a froid. L'homme la pénètre sans plus de préparation, elle ressent une atroce douleur au fond de ses entrailles, du sang coule entre ses jambes, le monstre s'en contrefiche et continue de puissant va-et-vient, il aime se délecter de la faiblesse de ses victimes, il aime voir la terreur et la souffrance au fond de leurs yeux. Dans un grognement animal, il se répand au fond d'elle. Il repart, la laissant nue, glacée et complètement bouleversée.

Chaque jour la même torture lui est infligée, la jeune fille, se noie dans sa crasse et sa faim, elle a de l'eau pas très propre pour boire. Elle ne compte plus les heures, elle espère juste qu'il la tue, pour en finir avec ce calvaire. Si au début elle a espéré que l'on vienne la sauver, a présent elle se rend compte que cela ne servirait a rien, son bien le plus précieux lui a été arraché, plus personne ne voudra d'elle, elle n'a plus aucune destiné.

Mais elle se doute que même la mort sera douloureuse.

Un jour, l'homme vient comme à son habitude dans la pièce, la viole mais ne repart pas de suite. La demoiselle se sent heureuse car elle sait que sa fin est proche, elle se dit qu'enfin elle pourra gagner le paradis si cher à son cœur. Le bourreau penche sa bouche dans le cou de sa prisonnière et la mord, il lui suce le sang jusqu'au point de non retour, après son repas prit, il s'enfuit par la forêt, qui lui est si chère.

Pdv Bella

Enfin je m'apprête à assouvir ma vengeance, de tous mes désirs depuis ma mort il est celui qui a toujours dominé, même le besoin de sang ne l'a jamais égalé. Cela fait deux cent vingt-cinq ans que j'attends cela, que je m'entraîne avec ceux qui m'ont sauvé, je m'en rappelle comme si cela c'était passé hier.

Flash back

Je pensais que cela aller s'arrêter quand il m'a mordu et vidé de mon sang, mais non même la mort ne m'était pas offerte. Je l'ai sentit partir, me laissant seule dans mon calvaire, les membres en feu. Cela faisait des heures que je me débattais, essayant d'échapper à ma situation, mais les flammes de l'enfer prenaient de la puissance, se déplaçaient dans mon corps.  
>Je me sentais reprendre conscience de l'extérieur, la douleur s'estompait, je m'éveillais. Des hommes et une femme étaient présents autours de moi.<p>

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe t-il ? Où est-il ? »

« - Pour répondre à tes questions jeune fille, nous sommes les Volturi, les rois des vampires, je m'appelle Aro, voici mes frères Caius et Marcus, et ici ce sont nos deux meilleurs gardes, Alec et sa sœur jumelle Jane. Tu es devenue une vampire, l'homme qui t'a laissé là pense t'avoir tué en buvant tout ton sang mais il en restait un peu donc tu as débuté ta transformation. Il est partit avant que nous soyons venu. »

Fin du flash back

Depuis je suis restée à leurs côtés et me suis dûrement entraîner, à présent je suis prête à lui faire voir ce qu'il se passe quand on s'en prend à Isabella Swan Volturi.

Pendant des années j'ai cherché à le retrouver, sans nom et avec juste une identification physique il est dur de retrouver quelqu'un, mais heureusement il n'est pas comme monsieur tout le monde, ses cheveux sont tellement inhabituels que beaucoup de monde s'en souvient. Les vampires, grâce à mon seul nom, ont peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire, donc il lâche des informations plus vite que leurs ombres. Bref j'ai finis par réussir à avoir un patronyme : Edward Cullen, mais la personne avait beau le connaître, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Alors j'ai continué à chercher et j'ai finis par retrouver sa trace. Ensuite j'ai monté un plan, je l'attrape, je l'endors, - ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser j'ai un don : je peux faire redevenir une partit d'un vampire humain - , et je l'emmène dans la maison où il m'a fait subir toutes ces choses, après j'ai décidé de laisser la colère prendre le dessus et improviser.

Je réussis à le trouver rapidement malgré que je l'ai perdu de vue quelques heures, nous ne sommes pas tout près de l'endroit où il m'a faite prisonnière la première fois mais tant pis je le porterais sur un trajet plus long, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire abandonner, surtout vu le temps que j'attends.

J'active mon pouvoir de loin, et vais lui porter un coup puissant à la tête, Edward est profondément endormit. Je le traîne par les bras, de manière a ce que ses pieds s'écorchent sur le sol. Enfin je vois la maison qui a hébergé ma souffrance. Je le porte jusqu'à l'une des chambres, savamment préparée, je l'attache avec des menottes suspendues au plafond et j'accroche ses pieds avec de la corde, que je relie à des crochets fixés dans le sol : il ne peut pas bouger mais il est manipulable à souhait. Je retire enfin mon pouvoir de son corps, il se réveille doucement. Je suis placée derrière lui, donc il ne me voit pas, il peux prendre conscience doucement des lieux, de ce qui l'attend, de toute façon j'ai tout mon temps et je suis très patiente.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je ? »

« - As-tu la mémoire si courte pour ne pas te souvenir des lieux ? De ne pas te souvenir d'une jeune fille que tu as enlevée ? D'une vie que tu as détruite en ce lieu ? »

Après l'avoir laissé quelques minutes retrouver la mémoire et prendre pleine conscience de ses actes je reprends.

« -Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique, que je te donne tous mes sentiments de ce moment, je m'en souviens comme si cela c'était passé hier. Après m'avoir attrapé dans cette forêt tu m'as mené ici, la peur me tiraillait le ventre, tu m'as blessé physiquement et psychologiquement, tu m'as violé avant de me vider de mon sang, tu pensais surement que s'en était finit avec moi. Et moi je croyais qu'enfin mon cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais non j'ai souffert pendant des heures sous les flammes de l'enfer. Après m'avoir arraché mon bien le plus précieux, tu m'as aussi enlevé mon moyen d'oublier, chaque jour je dois vivre avec ça. Heureusement des personnes bien attentionnées m'ont trouvées, formées et je suis devenue plus forte que le roc, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Alors non je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais laisser les Volturi le faire, mais tu vas pouvoir prendre pleine conscience de la souffrance que j'ai enduré, j'ai une semaine pour me satisfaire et je te le jure tu vas trouver ce court laps de temps très très long, tu souhaiteras mourir chaque heure que tu vas passer, en ma compagnie ou seul. »

Je choisis une tenaille et lui coupe tous ses doigts, je les repartis dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je sors de la pièce et le laisse purger sa peine. J'en profite pour chasser. Dans la forêt je tue un cerf et recueille son sang dans un seau.  
>Le lendemain je le place dans un coin de la pièce, l'homme est déjà affaiblis car toute la nuit son corps a essayé de se reconstituer, alors le sang, même si ce n'est que d'un animal, lui brûlera sa gorge et le torturera.<p>

Le jour suivant je lui découpe les orteils et accomplis le même rituel que pour ses doigts. Même pas la peine de le torturer pendant des heures moi-même, les réactions de son corps suffisent, cela me laisse du temps pour chasser. Je décide de trouver du bon sang humain, un pur millésime, si le sang animal lui a ouvert les papilles, qu'est-ce que de l'élixir va lui faire ?

Le quatrième jour, je place le seau de sang que j'ai préparé. Je trouve que le temps passe vite quand on accomplit sa vengeance. Je reste des heures dans la pièce, je le regarde souffrir et j'exulte.  
>Trois jours avant la fin je décide de m'occuper un peu plus de lui.<p>

« -Alors mon choux on a réfléchit ? » lui dis-je avant de me munir de gant et d'un chalumeau.

Je décide de prendre un de ses doigts et de le brûler devant lui, puis en faisant attention je crame certaine partie de sa peau. Je décide du me venger du viol, plus particulièrement en lui coupant le sexe. Je le prends avec moi et le cache dans une autre pièce.

Le jour numéro six, je me dirige vers la pièce avec son pénis en main. Je le pose et remet mes gants, je prends une allumette que je frotte contre le paquet puis met le feu a sa virilité.

« - Je sais que bientôt tu n'en auras plus besoin, mais cela me fait tellement de bien. »

Le dernier jour, je décide de juste aller le voir agoniser tranquillement. Vers minuit mes frères d'armes viennent chercher l'intrus. La plupart repartent avec lui, tous sauf Alec, pour être plus précise.

« -Aller vient ma chérie allons fêter ça ! »

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire, je sors avec lui, il m'a aidé à me reconstituer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et a été celui qui m'a soutenu le plus ardemment.

Je le suis dans une autre pièce, plus propre et me frotte à lui, d'une manière indécente. À la vitesse des vampires nos vêtements volent, nous finissons nus l'un contre l'autre, à même le sol, nos mouvements sont sauvages, il me pénètre brutalement, mais je suis prête à le recevoir. Ses va-et -vient sont rapides et nos langues se battent pour avoir la dominance. Notre jouissance est explosive. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux les membres entrelacés, essoufflés mais heureux. Notre étreinte est câline et douce mais passionnelle.

« - Une bonne chose de faite » me souffle mon amoureux.

Il a raison, enfin cela est fini, enfin je vais pouvoir vivre. Les débuts de ma vie vampirique ont été chaotiques mais à présent j'ai tout pour être heureuse : une famille prête à m'aider en cas de besoin, ne l'oublions pas les Volturi sont une grande famille de garde, des amis géniaux, un petit-ami fantastique et surtout mon bourreau mort.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
